fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Flier
, Dark Pegasus , Dark Falcon (FE14) |name= |firstseen = Fire Emblem Awakening |promofrom = Pegasus Knight (FE13) |promoto = - |weapons = Lance Tome |skills = Rally Movement (FE13, FE14) Galeforce (FE13, FE14) Relief (FE14) Speed +2 (FE14) Canto (FE16) Black Tomefaire (FE16) Transmute (FE16) }} The Dark Flier is a class that debuted in Fire Emblem Awakening. History in the Series A Pegasus-mounted combat physical and magical class, it is one of the promoted forms of the Pegasus Knight class in Awakening and a DLC-exclusive class in Fates and Three Houses, the Dark Flier class wields Tomes and Lances as its weapons of choice. In its original inception in Awakening, the Dark Flier class is introduced as the alternate promoted form of the Pegasus Knight class. This class is credited as being the pioneer flying class that is able to wield offensive magic for combat purposes. In Fates, the Dark Flier class is renamed to Dark Falcon. In this title, the class is unisex and treated as Nohrian, requiring the use of DLC-exclusive Ebon Wings in order for characters to gain access to it. The Dark Flier class makes a return in Three Houses as a DLC-exclusive class once again, as well returning to being female gender-locked. A character must be level 20 or higher to take the Certification Exam using an Abyssian Exam Pass. The recommended level requirements are B+ or higher in Reason and C or higher in Flying. The class gives bonuses to Reason, Flying, Lances, and Swords. Overview Combat Dark Fliers are a little different from Pegasus Knights and Falcon Knights, as they are more offensively diverse. They have the ability to utilize both physical Lances and magical Tomes, allowing them to exploit both Defense and Resistance weaknesses. While the Magic of Dark Fliers will often take time to build up if physical characters are reclassed into the class, it will be well worth the effort eventually when they gain the ability to arm more powerful Tomes. This makes them extremely good for taking down high-Defense units like Generals and counterattacking Snipers, dispelling the need to worry about weapon range while being limited to Javelins, Short Spears and Spears. Offsetting the combat prowess of Dark Fliers is the fact that they retain their weakness to Wind tomes and Bows. ''Awakening'' The two skills that Dark Fliers learn are Rally Movement and Galeforce. Rally Movement is a good Rally skill, but should ideally be used at the beginning of each Player Phase. Galeforce, on the other hand, is arguably one of the best skills in the game, as it allows the user to either take out two units in one turn or retreat to safety when low on HP from a particularly strong unit. Unfortunately, because Dark Fliers are female-only, it cannot be accessed by most male characters; of the male roster, only Inigo, Owain, Morgan and Brady can access Galeforce through inheritance. ''Fates'' The Dark Flier class has been adjusted to become a special non-promotable base class. The Dark Flier is massively overpowered compared to unpromoted units, possessing superior movement, stats, and weapon choices regardless of whether the unit excels in physical or magical weapons. Once other classes hit the point of Promotion, however, the Dark Flier is actually a bit weaker relative to its competitors than it was in Awakening. Like most magic units in Fates, Dark Fliers possess a poor skill stat, a significant loss from their performance in Awakening. Though they were always physically frail, their physically frailty is more pronounced in Fates, due to the overall lower average HP growth rates as well as the Dark Flier's significantly lowered maximum HP. Though Wind magic is virtually absent in Fates, the addition of Shuriken makes their magical attacks less viable overall, and the slower rate of weapon EXP growth makes it extremely difficult for Dark Fliers to attack both physically and magically. Galeforce and Rally Movement have both been weakened, and are typically obtained much later into the game due to the change to the EXP formula. Nevertheless, they are still powerful 1-2 attackers with high Resistance, and their Speed stat has improved relative to the rest of the cast. In fact, after applying the bonuses of Speed +2, Dark Fliers are tied for being the fastest unit in the game. In-Game Base Stats E E |fe14=17*4*7*5*9*4*3*9*8*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats A A |fe14=45*27*32*28*33*32*26*34*8*-*-* B A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Dark Fliers ''Awakening *Aversa - A scheming femme fatale who serves as Gangrel's subordinate. *Catria (DLC) *Possible promotion for: Sumia, Cordelia, Cynthia and Morgan (Female) Three Houses *Constance - Member of the Ashen Wolves and sole survivor of House Nuvelle's fall during the Dagda and Brigid War. Trivia *Dark Fliers are amongst the rarest classes encountered as enemies, appearing only in Paralogue 6, Chapter 25, Paralogue 20 and Endgame, aside from SpotPass teams and the completely random Risen fights. *In Fates, if the capturable boss Daniela is promoted to a Dark Flier, her model will be glitched, using her Strategist's horse model instead of the usual alicorn. This results in her riding a flying horse with a flickering shadow beneath her. Gallery File:Dark Pegasus concept.jpg|Concept artwork of the Dark Flier class. File:darkfliermount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Dark Flier mount. DarkFlierFem.jpg|Concept art of a female Dark Flier in Fates File:FE13 Dark Flier (Aversa).png|Battle model of Aversa, a Dark Flier from ''Awakening. File:Dark Flier Leo.jpg|Battle model of Leo as a Dark Falcon in Fates. File:Unmounted Dark Flier Leo.jpg|Battle model of Leo as a dismounted Dark Falcon in Fates. File:FE13 Generic Dark Flier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dark Flier class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Dark Falcon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dark Falcon class from Fates.